marvel_fffandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America/Marvel Now
''In-Game Bio: Vowing to serve his country in any way possible, young Steve Rogers took the Super Soldier Serum to become America's one-man army. Having fought for the red, white, and blue for over 60 years, Captain America is the living symbol of freedom and liberty.'' "Hail Hydra." -Captain America, "Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1" #1 (2016) Kingpin is the infamous crime lord who has served as Daredevil's arch-nemesis as well as a recurring villain for Spider-Man. A calculating mastermind, Kingpin's body may seem to just be cushioned with fat. However, his incredibly massive body is simply compressed, hard muscle. While being a villain, he has retired from crime a few times for his love, Vanessa. As new characters and game modes get released, Kingpin has fallen behind, but he is still a pretty strong character. He can definitely hold his own in Alliance Battle, Battleworld, and even solo some Shadowland stages once maxed out. Without his uniform Kingpin, he can still be useful for ABX Combat Villain day for free-to-play players, especially if you are just starting out. Kingpin's real strength is his 5th Skill summons, which become even stronger at Tier-2, buffing them in HP, Attack, Defense, and more. Kingpin can easily just summon his ninjas and kite until you find the opportune moment to use his other skills. This is especially useful in modes with single enemies such as World Boss Invasion, Co-Op, Villain Siege, and of course World Boss. It's worthy to note that Kingpin does have good DPS, so if you are planning on upgrading him, you'll want to up his damage with the Obelisks and ISO-8 sets. However, if you plan to move more, you'll want to up your defense instead. Skills When upgrading Kingpin's skills, keep in mind that your skill rotation will mostly just be consisting of Criminal Mastermind. You'll first be kiting before hitting them with a barrage of attacks, starting with Stick Shot, since it's a ranged attack. You'll then charge in Body Slam. If Criminal Mastermind is still not done cooling down, you'll want to do Jump Strike and then Knock-Out. Passive Skills Uniform Bonus - Marvel Now! Has a 100% chance to be immune to All types of damage for 5 seconds. Has a 45% chance to activate when hit. This uniform also adds Guard Break on the skill Valor. Cooldown Time is 7 seconds Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - Vibranium Shield Physical Attack Ignore Defense Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Kingpin has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - Kevlar-Titanium Uniform Physical Defense HP Because of your native Physical Defense, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st (or 1st and 2nd, if you need to be tankier against Energy Damage characters) slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Helmet Critical Rate Attack Speed The simple build is to roll HP per Level on the 1st slot then HP on the rest. You can also try to build Dodge on Kingpin (since the native Dodge on the Defense Gear might make it work). If you want to build Dodge, roll HP per level on the 1st and 2nd slots and then roll Dodge on the rest. You'll have to have a Dodge ISO-8 and, if our Dodge rate is still not 75%, a good Dodge Obelisk with a boost to Physical Attack/Critical Rate/Critical Damage as well as a chance to boost Damage. Buff Gear - Utility Belt Dodge Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If you want to pour more into your offensive/defensive build, or at some point your Skill Cooldown is already 50%, perhaps roll the last 2 or remaining slots to Critical Rate/Recovery Rate. Extreme Obelisk Critical Rate/Critical Damage or Recovery Rate Min-Max here depending depending on your build. If you're building offensive, do Critical Rate (or if your Critical Rate is already at 75%, then Critical Damage), especially one with a Damage PROC. However, if building defensive, use a Recovery Rate Obelisk, and especially one with an Invincibility PROC. Stats - Rank-2 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 Power of the Angry Hulk or I Am Also Groot / Stark Backing If building offensive, Power of Angry Hulk. Kingpin needs the Ignore Defense and Attack Speed that it offers over the other All Attack ISO-8 sets. If you're building defensive use Stark Backing over I am Also Groot as the Movement Speed is important for Kingpin to kite around enemies and evade attacks.